


Short Stories

by honeyandhibiscus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Crying, Insanity, Other, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyandhibiscus/pseuds/honeyandhibiscus
Summary: A Collection Of My Short Stories





	Short Stories

I looked down at her face and saw glossy blue eyes staring back up at me. Her skin was porcelain, the red dripping down her face as bright as the juice of cherries running down the whipped cream of an ice cream sundae, an ice cream sundae that was melting with each second, the ice cream letting go of itself with every drip that melts into the bowl, more and more of it becoming cream and flavor rather than ice cream. Her glossy eyes looked up at me and blood continued to seep from her mouth. Her eyes were open so wide. I had never seen someone with their eyes so open. She looked scared, so scared. What was she scared of? Is it me? Is it because I’m staring at her? The blood is dripping on my hand. Why is it so thick and wet? Nothing like tears or water.  
“Lindsay, what the fuck are you doing?” screams Jen from above me.  
“I don’t know CPR” I choke out and the tears blurring start to splatter on her cold, terrified face.


End file.
